Merciless
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: Original character is ignored by her teammates, takes her revenge. Oneshot


Kana put her all into the jutsu, concentrating. "Wind style, Gale Palm jutsu." The blast of air cut into a nearby tree, felling it. "Oh no," Kana whispered, racing over to the tree. She apologised to the tree. Her teammates watched, thinking she was stupid for doing this, that there was no point. But Kana believed all living creatures have a soul, and liked plants and animals more than people anyway.

Finished, she stood and turned, waiting for her Sensei to tell her how she'd done. But Kakashi-sensei and her teammates were nowhere to be found. Miserable, Kana headed home. They always did that to her, vanished when she wasn't looking. At home, she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. A change in the light in the room alerted her to a presence in her room, and she flinched.

"Kana, what are you doing here? You should be training. Have you mastered the Gale Palm jutsu yet?" She nearly screamed at him, but resisted the urge.

Instead she gathered her chakra and whispered, "Wind style, Gale Palm jutsu." Kakashi-sensei leapt out of the way, the jutsu narrowly missing him. He sighed and shook his head at Kana.

"There's no need to act like that. Come on, you've got training to do." Kana sighed and followed Kakashi-sensei back to the training field, where her teammates waited.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, skipping training like that?" Natsu yelled. "Stop wasting our time!"

Saji laughed. "Don't be so hard on the girl. It's not her fault she can't keep up."

Kana kept her face blank, ignoring their taunts and jibes. So too did Kakashi-sensei, when he should have stopped them. Kana fought back tears of frustration, fists clenched.

"Settle down guys, I have a mission for you." Kana only half-listened, knowing that most likely she would be left behind. She was only a Genin after all, though Natsu and Saji were Chunin.

They left the village the next morning, prepared for their mission. They camped in a cave not far from the nest of bandits they were supposed to be clearing. As usual, Kana was left behind to 'guard' the bags and be ready to provide first aid if required. Her teammates completed the mission swiftly, and they soon headed home.

The next few months passed peacefully. Kana was still ignored by her teammates, but she trained harder than ever. Before long, two years had passed since they'd become a team. Kakashi-sensei took them all out to celebrate. Kana watched from the corner as the other three had fun and drew everyone's attention to themselves.

Kana left early, unnoticed by all but the girl working behind the counter. Arriving home, she packed her bags and walked out the village gates, never looking back. She headed to Tanzaku Town, and stayed the night.

She moved on the next morning, and spent many months travelling from village to village. Eventually, she found herself walking through a very large and very old forest. She made her home in a cave in the forest, with nothing but the plants and animals for company. She trained every day, and visited a nearby village for necessities.

Months later, she left the forest and headed back to the Hidden Leaf village, disguised as a simple traveller. Looking around the village, she saw that it hadn't changed. Even as a complete stranger, she still didn't solicit any attention from members of the village and this infuriated Kana. Curious, she located her old teammates on the training field, watching from a nearby tree as they trained. They had a new member, and it felt as though she hadn't existed in the first place. Upset, Kana leapt from the tree and stalked off, only to find her path blocked by Saji.

"Move!" she snarled.

He smirked, and replied, "I don't think so. Why were you watching us?" Kana attacked, kicking Saji in the stomach. He flew backwards, and Kana continued on her way.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled. "Who are you?"

Kana kept walking, until she found herself face to face with Kakashi. He glared at her, furious.

"You're not getting away with hurting one of my students."

Kana laughed mockingly, and hissed, "Tell me, how have _you_ treated your students?" She kicked, but he blocked. Kana lashed out with the kunai in her hand, leaving a slash across Kakashi's cheek. She left, furious.

That night, Kana made a decision. She spent a year training, and nurturing the darkness and hatred in her heart.

She returned to the Hidden Leaf village, and was stopped at the gates.

"Name, please," one of the gatekeepers said.

"Kana Hirasaka."

The gatekeepers checked the list in front of them, and waved her through. She headed to the training field, knowing that she would find her old teammates there. Spotting them, Kana strolled onto the training field, interrupting their practice. Saji confronted her.

"What do you want? You're in our way."

She grinned and kicked him, sending him flying. Natsu leapt at her, and she stepped aside, stabbing a kunai into his back as he passed her. She threw another at Saji, who had just stood. He fell to the ground, dead. The kunai had pierced his chest and entered his heart. Natsu struggled to his feet, and she slit his throat. Kana turned to the new member in the team.

"If you want to live, go now."

He stood his ground, and she shrugged.

"Alright then. Wind style, Gale Palm jutsu." The shinobi was shredded where he stood, and died before he hit the ground. Kana turned to Kakashi, and grinned. "You know, you really should have paid more attention. This situation could have been avoided." Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Who are you?"

Kana laughed, the laughter slowly becoming hysterical. "Don't you recognise me? I suppose it has been a while, and you never did pay me any attention when I was your student." Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Kana? Why are you doing this?"

Kana grinned viciously. "I'm going to show you just how strong I really am." She leapt at Kakashi, and slashed his chest with her kunai. Before he could recover from the attack, she leapt at him again, and pressed her kunai to his throat. "Goodbye, _Sensei._" Kana slit his throat, and left the village, never to be seen or heard of again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you enjoyed this little story. Normally, I hate stories where Kakashi dies, but I needed a break from Shadows of the Sharingan, so I decided to kill him off using the main character. I hope this doesn't bother too many people, but it needed to be done. Anyway, please review! Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


End file.
